lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugisaki Aya
is an idol available in Love Live! School Idol Festival. Her main attribute is pure. Character Description She is a really shy and usually seen wearing a Kimono. She enjoys Japanese painting very much and is always seen with her long pigtails which are in all of her cards. She is a member of the Calligraphy club and enjoys reading and writing stories very much. She says "Uu" a lot in her sentences, she usually says this when she is scared, shy or nervous. (This can also be read as "Uuu"). She is friends with Tanaka Sachiko, she thinks she says weird things but she really is a nice person (this was said in her smile card quotes). Side Stories Self-Introduction (Pure) H-Hello... I'm... Sugisaki Aya. Uu... I'm really not good with talking to an audience... When my calligraphy is seen by others during a contest, I'm not that nervous... I thought... it wouldn't be too bad to have myself seen by others too, so I signed up for this. I'll try my best to get better at this... slowly, but steadily! Because There's Nobody Else Here (Smile) Umm... Happy New Year. I'm a member of the calligraphy club... so I decided to start the year off by writing something. This year's phrase is... "You reap what you sow". Everything that you do will always come back to you... so I want to always do good things. H-Huh!? It's usually used in a negative context!? Wh-Wh-What should I do...? I put all my feelings into writing it, and it's my first one of the year... What's going to happen to me...!? Huh? You'll pretend that you never saw it? I-I wonder if that's okay... There's nobody else here, so maybe nobody knows... Umm... Then my next one will be my real first one, so make sure you keep this a secret between us... Umm... I-I hope we can have another great year together! It's a Calligraphy Meet (Cool) Hello, I came with my grandpa to a calligraphy meet today. I can't write anything big without chances like this... so it's fun ....Huh? Will I be helping out with the maid café after? Yes, I will. I really do think that school idols should be seen by the locals... Uu... I'm nervous... Calligraphy doesn't make me nervous at all, but events do... There's a lot of people I'll be meeting for the first time after all.... Umm, would you mind waiting for me? Th-Thank you! ...Going together is a bit embarrassing, isn't it? Thanks for before. I was nervous, but it doesn't really matter if I fail or not... I'll do my best today! Quotes Home Screen Pure 人前に出るのは苦手です… I'm not good with standing in front of an audience... 少しずつ、コツコツと Slowly and steadily. 私も…がんばってみます I'll... try my best too. Smile あの……書いているところを見られるのは恥ずかしいので…… Umm... It's embarrassing if you watch while I'm writing... さち子ちゃんは少し変わった言葉をしゃべりますけど……すごくいい子なんですよ Sachiko-chan says some weird things... but she's really a nice girl. 人に見られるのが苦手なのにスクールアイドルになっちゃって、ごめんなさい……でも頑張ります I'm sorry for becoming a school idol even though I'm so shy... but I'll do my best. Cool メンバーのみんなは、私と違ってとても魅力的で……　私も見習いたいです All the other members are so charming, unlike me... I have to learn from them. え？　私の髪の毛も筆みたい？　そ、そんなあ…… Huh? My hair is like a brush? Th-That's... 私、言いたいことが上手く言えなくて……もっと自分の意見を持たなくっちゃ…… I'm not good at saying what I want to say... I have to be more outspoken... Tapping the Character ふわわぁああ Fuwawaaaa. な、なんでしょうか！ Y-Yes, what is it!? Event-Triggered ストーリー、見てみませんか？ (When there are unread stories) Why don't we read those stories? ライブができるみたいです (When there are new live stages) It looks like we can do a live. Trivia *Aya is Tanaka Sachiko's friend. *Aya is always seen with her brush in her unidolized cards, although when she is idolized she is never seen with her paint brush. *Aya has noted that people think her hair looks like a Paint Brush. *Aya is very shy which makes her similar to Tatara Ru and Aizawa Yuu. *In Aya's Smile and Pure card her Paint Brush was very small although in her Cool card her Paint Brush is almost as big as her. *Did you know that Aya said Umm four times in her side stories all together? *Aya is shown wearing her school uniform in two cards, although in her Pure card she is shown wearing a Kimono. Cards Category:Female Characters Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters Category:Characters Category:Normal Idol Category:School Idol